Still Fight
by Callisto-HK
Summary: They never quit , never skip a hunt, not even when the unexpected happens.Just ,what's the most unexpected thing in a hunt when Dean & Sam are dragged into it before they could prepare themselves! /Set in season 2 .Rated T for Language ./
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Here's my new story . Hope you enjoy reading it and please let me know how you feel about it! :)_

* * *

**Still Fight**

.

"Why exactly ?"Dean asked , turning toward Sam .

"Because ... because..." Sam stammered .

"Oh...Well , you should've told me sooner . How was I supposed to know about this reason ?" Dean teased .

"Dean . " Sam sounded annoyed .

"What ? Really Sam , give me a reason . Anything . Then I'd do whatever you say ." Dean waited .

"Because it's dangerous ." Sam replied .

Dean narrowed his eyes ." Seriously? Since when you skip a job because it's dangerous ? .. Except the time you left for Stanford ."

"It was a different story , Dean , and you know it . This .. I have a bad feeling about it . Let's forget it , just this one . " It was a plea .

Dean sighed ."Sammy , we can't . Lives depend on it . We can't run away from a job because we feel bad or because it's dangerous .I mean , dangerous living is our career . We'll be more careful, though .I promise . Alright ? "

"We don't even know what's there waiting for us . "

"Well , that's one of the reasons I'm bearing your bitching so patiently . Your gonna do the research and then we'll know what's going on . " Dean grinned .

"O yeah ? And what are _you _going to do ? "

"I'm gonna have a talk with the witnesses ." Dean shrugged .

"Let me guess , you're gonna find them in the nearest bar ." Sam huffed .

"Dude , it's almost high noon , bars are closed . And if it makes you feel better , one of the witnesses is a teenage boy and the other is an old woman . So , no chick , I'll do my job ." Dean grabbed his jacket .

"OK , I'm sorry , but Dean , don't forget you promised me to be careful , don't do anything stupid ." Sam couldn't hide his anxious .

"Don't worry little bro . All I'm gonna do is asking some questions . You do your job and find some useful information ." Dean said before walking out of the door .

...

After 3 hours of researching Sam was frustrated , things were looking even more crazy , he grabbed his phone and tried Dean's number .

"What's up Sammy ?" Dean's voice filled his ears after the first ring .

"Umm , Dean .Things are really complicated , I could use some help ."Sam replied ." When will you come back ? "

"Shouldn't take long , I'm done here .What did you find so far ?" Dean asked .

"I can't put a finger on anything . You know , it doesn't seem like a supernatural activity , more like a human thing. But in the meantime , there are things here that are out of human's ability . Maybe it's a witch ." Sam informed .

"I doubt it .These two witnesses weren't much help . They said things really incoherent , even for us . But the things that they defined weren't like a witchcraft ,it's more like.. More like a ghost ,but much more powerful . " Dean said and Sam heard the sound of engine in the background . "I'm in my way back , do you need anything ?"

"Ah , no.. Thanks . You get straight back and we can leave for lunch later ."

"Or dinner . I'll be there in 10 minutes ." Dean said and hung up .

Sam closed his phone and rubbed his eyes . After sitting there for some seconds he finally decided to take a break. So , he stood and walked toward the bathroom , but before he could close the door behind , he heard a knock on the door .

"What ? I thought you said you'll be back in 10 minutes ." he went to answer the door ."It's barely two -" he stopped as he opened the door and find a young woman instead of Dean ." minutes ." he completed ."Um , Sorry , I thought it's my brother . Can I help you ?"

"So Dean's not home , huh ?" She said smiling .

"Oh , you know Dean ?" he asked as he thought '_Great , he already has a chick looking for him ._'

She nodded ."Yeah , I know both of you ,and I'd have preferred to see both of you here , but as I hate wasting time , I'll find Dean later ."

"What are you talking about ? Should I know you ?" Sam asked suspiciously .

"No you don't , little Sammy ." She grinned ."But there's a thing you know , and that's enough ."

Sam started to feel unsafe ."Sorry , I gotta ask you to leave ."

"Sorry , I gotta ignore your request ." and with that she brought out a taser and pushed it against Sam's neck , within 5 seconds ,Sam's limp body fell forward into her open arms and with no effort she lifted his body and put it into her car , which was parked right behind her .

...

As soon as Dean drove Impala into the parking lot , he could feel something was wrong , he looked toward their room and the open door confirmed his fear , he didn't bother to turn off the ignition , he just jumped out and ran toward their room .

"Sam ? Sammy ? " he called out as he stepped inside. "God , you better haven't put yourself into any trouble , or I'll kick your ass ."

The laptop's lid was still open and the bathroom's light was on .Nothing was right ."Dammit Sam .I can't leave you alone , can I ?" he looked at his watch , it didn't take that 10 minutes he said to get back , 6 or 7 maybe , but not 10 . So , it shouldn't be long time since Sam's disappearing. The problem was that Dean didn't know where he should look in or what he should look for . He ran to his car and grabbed the EMF from the truck , he needed to know if it was a supernatural thing that had taken Sam , or it was just a human , like what Sam thought it was. When the EMF started to make noises in front of their door , Dean realized that it wasn't a human for sure .

Not knowing what else to do , Dean started to look into Sam's researches , hoping to find some leads . Wasting not much time he went through all those information and he had to admit that Sam wasn't that wrong about a human activity in that job .And then it hit him , it wasn't a solo job . Of course a human was behind it , but he sure wasn't alone , he whether had a volunteer supernatural company or he had summoned it by some rituals .

He just needed to know what kind of thing was that , so he could find out where it lives and then he could find Sam . As if on cue his phones started to ring with Sam's name on the screen .

"Sam ? Is that you ?" Dean's voice was full of concern .

A woman chuckled on the other side ."No , sorry , he's not available right now , you can leave a message , though . OH , wait , I have a better idea , I'm sure he wants you to join him ."

"Let him go , you bitch .What do you want ?" Dean asked angrily .

"Oh , I like it when you go straight to the point . For starters ,I want you here ." her voice was stern this time . Dean suddenly heard Sam's yell ,who was saying "No Dean , don't ." and then a yell of pain followed it, like someone had just hit him , hearing that made Dean lose his last remains of patience ."You hurt him and I swear I'll kill you , leave him alone ." he shouted ."What do you want ? Where should I go ?"

"You just stay put in your room , I'll let you know what to do next ." she said and hung up with no more words . It took less than 10 minutes when finally someone knocked the door .

Dean drew out his gun and opened the door .

"Put your gun down , or your brother will die ." said the woman .

"So , you're the bitch , where's Sam ?"

"Put your gun down , Dean . I don't wanna hurt him . Well not any more , but if I don't show up there in 20 minutes , Sam will die . Is that what you want ?" she said evenly .

Dean sighed and put his gun down . "I don't know what you want , but I'll kill you and that partner of yours ." he growled .

"Yeah , I'd like to see you try ." she smiled and punched Dean hard in his jaw and before Dean could react , she used her taser again , and everything went black for Dean .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't know what you want , but I'll kill you and that partner of yours ." Dean growled ._

_"Yeah , I'd like you to see you try ." she smiled and punched Dean hard in his jaw and before Dean could react , she used her taser again , and everything went black for him ._

* * *

"Dean , Dean , damn it open your eyes ." Dean knew it was Sam's voice , he just didn't know what caused him to lose his consciousness this time. He couldn't remember what job they were in .

"Dean ." and again Sam...Dean opened his eyes tiredly and looked around when didn't see Sam's face above himself . Sam was tied to a chair some feet away and his face was covered with blood . Watching Sam's face made all the memories rush to his mind instantly ." Oh Sammy , you alright ? What did they do to you ? You look like crap ."

"Yeah , you haven't seen your face yet . You OK ? Man you were out for 2 hours now ." Sam sighed in relief ."I'm glad you're awake . Finally ."

"Well , I needed some sleep . Really , you OK ? "he assessed Sam's face ."I'm SO gonna kill them , just nice and slow ." Dean gritted out .

"I'm fine , I might have a concussion , though ."

"Well , that's not new . We probably would feel sick if we don't get one, more than 2 weeks ." Dean grinned ."So , were the hell are our hosts ? What do they want ?"

"They left a while back , I guess they got tired watching you sleep . Not everybody is as patient as me ."Sam grinned ."And , I don't know if they want anything , they just want us out of their way , I guess . You know , there's really a human behind this ."

Dean nodded his approval ."Yeah , but he sure is not alone , he has a company , that woman , she's possessed ."

"Yes , by a ghost . And apparently Robin , the guy , has summoned her ." Sam informed .

"Why should he do that ? I mean , why this special ghost ? Are they related ?"

"Does it seem that I have any access to internet here? How am I supposed to know ?" Sam grumbled .

"OK , chill out . I'm just asking ... Aww ." Dean suddenly cringed .

"What ? what's it ? you OK ?"

"Yeah , yeah , Just this rope is tighter than I thought ." Dean said with closed eyes .

"What ? You're trying to get rid of them ?"

"No , I'm trying to tauten them . "Dean rolled his eyes ."Of course I'm trying to get rid of them , I don't know about you , but I'm not so comfortable here ."

"What if they come back ?" Sam asked worriedly .

Dean looked at him with raised eyebrow ."Yeah , you have a concussion , and obviously a heavy one . We can't sit here and wait for them to kill us , Sam ."

"I told you , I told you that I feel bad about this job , I told you that maybe we -"

"Yeah yeah , maybe you should have been more careful , how did you end up here, anyway ? "

All of a sudden the door got open and the same woman , who has hit them , entered the room ."Hey , I see you finally decided to join us . Good . I was getting tired ."

"O, Hell-llo bitch ." Dean smirked ."Where's your partner , I've some question for him . "

"Who said you could ask anything ? " she glared at Dean .

"Abbey , leave us alone . " a middle aged man entered .

"Rob ." she protested .

"Now Abbey ." He said firmly and so she walked out .

"So you're the guy behind everything ,huh ? To what do we owe this honor ?" Dean asked

"Well I wouldn't miss the show anyway , but this time , I want to have all my fun alone . I mean , I can't share the fun of torturing you two with a junky ghost ." Rob smirked .

"Does she know that you call her like that ? " Dean knew he was near to get rid of his rope ,though his wrists' skin were all broken and blood was dropping from his fingers .

"Doesn't matter really , she's my bitch ." he said and glanced at Sam , who was falling asleep ."Hey Sammy you wanna wake up and watch the show ?"

Dean's attention went to Sam ."Damn it Sam , wake up , you've a concussion , you can't sleep like that ."

"You better listen to your brother ." he said and punched Sam hard . Sam's head snapped up , gasping in pain .

"Damn it you SON of a bitch . Leave him alone . " Dean roared .

"What ? You wanted him awake , I woke him up for you ." Rob shrugged ."Now that he's awake , I think we can start the show ."

Dean was too busy with the rope to ask about Rob's words , but his eyes widened when he saw the glint of the steel blade in Rob's hand .He wasn't sure what Rob's plan was , he just wished he wasn't about to hit Sam with that blade , Sam was already in a bad shape . And as if someone was listening to his prayers , Rob turned to him and dig the blade into his shoulder. Dean yelled in pain , but it was lost in Sam's shout . "Dean ."

"You're so dead ." Dean gasped .

"Yeah , I've heard that so many times , and I'm still alive ." He chuckled .

"You haven't heard it from me ." Dean jumped from his seat , grabbing the chair , hit it on Rob's head with all his strength .Rob yelped and his body fell bonelessly to the floor .

Dean dragged the blade out of his shoulder , wincing at the sharp pain .

"Dean , you shouldn't do that ." Sam protested .

"I don't have time for being nice to my wound . I need this blade to untie you and this is the only weapon we have right now ." Dean explained .

"Weapon for what ? He is a human Dean , we can't kill him . And you sure can't kill a ghost ." Sam said as Dean untied him .He turned and looked at Dean who was bending and clutching his shoulder ."Dean , you alright ?"

Dean looked up ."That's a stupid question , but I'll live , if that's what you mean ."

"Good , cuz I'm not able to carry you ." Sam said and his eyes rolled into the back of his head .

Dean jumped and caught him before he slam the floor ."Damn it , why in the hell do you think _I _can carry you ? ... Sam . Sam , don't do this .. not now . Please ."

But there was no response , Sam's eyes remained closed. Dean was on his own.

Glancing at Rob , Dean knew he didn't have enough time to wake Sam up , so he drag him to the door . He locked the door behind himself , putting Sam there , he walked up to find Abbey , when he didn't find her anywhere around the house , he just ran down and managed to perform a fireman carry ,which was really hard as Sam was too heavy to be carried and he already had an injured shoulder ." You better stop getting bigger or next time you collapse on my watch , I won't be able to carry your ass ." he panted as he reached the car out of house , he put Sam in and ran to driver seat .He drove back to their motel and because despite all his efforts Sam hadn't regained consciousness , he took Impala and drove to the hospital .By the time he got to the hospital , he had lost too much blood and he couldn't feel his right arm , he couldn't even leave the car to get help for Sam . He just stopped the car and his head fell on the steering wheel .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_By the time Dean got to the hospital , he had lost too much blood and he couldn't feel his right arm , he couldn't even leave the car to get help for Sam . He just stopped the car and his head fell on the steering wheel ._

* * *

"Sir , hey , sir , you OK ?" someone knocked the window .

Dean hoisted his head and looked at the guy in scrubs , he opened his door slightly "My brother , he needs help , he's been unconscious about..about...it's long ."

"Well , I can say you're not in a better condition , I'll call for help , hang on Son ." said the old nurse and left .

The sound of Sam's door made Dean open his eyes again .

"Can you tell us what's wrong with your brother , sir ? " said the same nurse that had left some moments ago .

"He was involved in a bar fight , don't ask me how they started it that soon ." Dean panted . "Is he alright ?"

"His pulse is steady , which is good , but we can't tell you anything before we run some tests . Did you get hurt at the same fight ?" asked another nurse ,who was helping to put Sam on the gurney .

"Yeah , when I got there he was down by two other guys and .. " Dean paused ."I wanted to bring him out , but one of them dug a blade into my shoulder .. I'm not sure how did we exactly get out of that hell , but here we are ."

"OK , we need to check you in . You've lost lots of blood , can you tell us your name ? " someone asked as they helped him to lie on another gurney .

"It's Dean.. Dean Barnes . That was my brother Sam . And we have insurance card , it's in m pocket ."

"Thank you Mr. Barnes . Just one other question , do you , or your brother for that matter , have any kind of allergy ? Do you use any specific medication ? And is there anyone we can call for you ?"

"No , no , and no . "Dean replied tiredly ."By the way ,you just asked tree questions ."

"Well at least I can say you're not hallucinated or concussed ." The nurse smiled .

"Yeah , thanks for the reassurance ."

She chuckled ."Alright , the doctor will be here within a second ."

Dean just nodded with closed eyes.

"Mr. Barnes , I'm doctor Adam Harris , would you open your eyes for me ?" the voice was new to Dean's ears .

Dean opened his eyes to find a young man , standing above him ."Call me Dean , please .How is Sam ?"

"Your brother ? They took him for some tests , but as far as I know he was awake for some seconds . So , don't worry , hopefully he's gonna be just fine . "He explained ."Now I'm gonna check your shoulder , it may hurt a little ." he said ,checking the wound . Dean didn't even flinch .

"Ah , Dean ? Can you tell me how does your arm feel ?" the doctor asked skeptically .

"Actually , I don't feel my arm at all . I mean it was fine after getting stabbed , but when I dragged Sam to the car and drove here , it went numb ." Dean stared into Adam's eyes , looking for some answers ."It's not good , I guess ." he added .

Adam checked the wound again and then looked at Dean ."Well , no , it's not . But there's nothing to worry about yet . We'll run some tests and then I can say whether you need a surgery or not ,I'll ask our neurologist's opinion , as well ."

"Thanks ." Dean nodded and closed his eyes . _'That's exactly what I need , great .'_ he thought to himself before giving in to the darkness .

.

He was in and out during all the tests and after that . When he opened his eyes again , there was someone calling his name .

"Hi Mr. Barnes , I'm doctor Sullivan , your neurologist . Are you with me?" he asked .

Dean just nodded his answer so Sullivan continued ." I'm afraid your shoulder needs a surgery and fast . We need to fix your shoulder and the nerve . Usually surgery would be a last resort but in your case we have no other choice and action has to be taken quickly , or the injury would cause permanent damage ."

"Alright , do I need to sign anywhere ?" Dean asked wearily , he was too tired to care about the neurologist's long explanation .

"Yes , we need your permission , Sir . There will be a nurse here with the paper you need to sign , or.. Wait , can you sign with your left hand ? "

"I'll find some way ."

"Alright then ,if you don't have any question , I'll see you in the OR ." he smiled .

"No , I'm fine. thanks ."

Doctor Sullivan nodded and left .

...

Dean couldn't remember much after that , the next clear thing appeared to him when he woke up in the recovery room with doctor Sullivan standing there .

"Yes Dean , that's it . Open your eyes ." he encouraged ." How are you feeling ?"

"I've been better ." Dean mumbled .

"I'm sure of it ."Sullivan smiled . " You're gonna feel nausea for awhile , and lightheaded . Well.. About your arm , we were able to fix your shoulder , but I'm afraid to say it'd be better if we could fix it sooner , or if you didn't have to put that much pressure on it , in the first place ."

"Meaning ?" Dean frowned .

"Well , your arm , it's gonna be numb for awhile..Umm..maybe a little longer . You won't be able to move or feel it ."

"You're telling me that it's paralyzed ?" Dean's eyes widened .

"Oh , it's not permanent . It'll take some time and some physiotherapy to heal , but it will be good as new ."

"How long ?" Dean swallowed hard .

"Actually , I can't say it now , we could run more tests later . But it depends on you , at the end .If things go well , you'll have some feeling back in a couple weeks , maybe a little sooner , depends on your body , then you'll need therapy in order to regain full use of your arm ."

"A couple weeks ? Awesome ." Dean sighed and shut his eyes .

"I'm so sorry , but really , you should know that it could be worse , so stop being pessimist ." his doctor assured .

"Yeah ,right .." Dean opened his eyes ."Thanks anyway , for everything.."

"I just did my job ." he smiled ."Is there anything else I could do for you ?"

"No , thanks ... Just... Could you give me some information about my brother ?" Dean said .

"I'm sorry I don't know about him , but I'll send someone to give you the information you want , once you're settled in your room . How does that sound ?"

"Good enough .Thanks ." Dean smiled as the neurologist smiled back and left .

...

"Are you comfortable ?" asked the nurse ,setting the bed for Dean .

"Yes ,..Just..umm , "

"Ella ." she smiled as she got what Dean wanted to know .

"Yeah , Ella .I really need to know about my brother . How is he ?"

"Uh , yeah , I was about to tell you . He's fine. Still out , but considering the painkiller in his system , it's not weird . He had a severe concussion , which I think you knew anyway . But he's gonna be just fine ."

"Good , where's he ?"

"In the ICU ."

"What ?" Dean jumped a little ." I thought you said he's fine ."

"Oh , he is . His doctor decided that it'd be better to keep a close eye on him for a little longer . Not everybody in ICU is in a critical condition ."She shook her head .

"So he's gonna be fine , right ?" Dean asked anxiously .

"Hundred percent ."

"Thanks .. Hey , Nice name by the way ." he noted .

"Thank you , I guess ."She smiled ."I'll be out , if you need anything just push the button ." she said and put it near Dean's left hand .

"Well I need _you_ , but you can't stay here forever, I guess ." Dean grinned .

"Too bad that nurses can't get involved with their patients ."She chuckled .

"Yeah ,I'm sure whoever wrote the law had no idea how helpful it could be for the patients' recovery ." Dean shook his head .

"They're really stone-hearted ." Ella laughed and walked out .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I just decided to update sooner this time . Hope you like it .. :)  
_

* * *

An steady _beep - beep_ was the first thing that Sam heard .He opened his eyes slightly to find the source , blinking at the bright light. He was lying down, and the smells and the white ceiling tiles instantly told him that he was in a hospital . He tried to sit up but the dizziness stopped him .

"Hey , look who's awake ."

Sam turned his head to see a nurse approaching him."Ah .. Where am I ? What happened ?"

"You're in hospital , you got hurt in a bar fight last night . Do you remember that?" she asked .

"Bar fight ? .. No ." Sam frowned ._'Alright , it could be one of Dean's story , but what's the real one ? Oh ,wait ,'_ .." where's Dean ?" he asked the last part of his thought aloud .

"Your brother ? He's in another room , he drove you here . But he was beaten himself . I'm sorry , I don't know anything more ." she replied .

"I gotta find him . I need to see him ." Sam tried to sit up again.

"Wait . Don't be so hasty ." she pushed him down ."You were out the whole night with a pretty severe concussion . You need your rest .I'll go see what I can find out about your brother, if you promise to stay right there. "

Sam gave a slight smile and agreed .

...

It look too long for Sam's liking but finally his nurse came back to the room.

"Did you ask about my brother ? Can I see him now ?" Sam asked immediately .

"Yes I did , and no , you can't . I told you , you need to stay still ." she replied .

"At least tell me about Dean . Is he fine ?" he had enough time to remember everything .

"He' gonna be fine , don't worry . He had a surgery on his shoulder , but he's gonna be alright eventually ."

"Eventually ? What's that supposed to mean ?" Sam's heart beat rose .

She squeezed his shoulder ."Nothing . I just wanted to say he's fine , and if you don't calm down , I'm going to have to sedate you ."

"There's something you're hiding , I can see it in your eyes . Please ? " Sam begged .

She frowned ."Alright , but you need to stay calm and trust me when I say he's gonna be totally fine ." Sam nodded , but couldn't really stop his heart to jump out of his throat ."Um , OK . He has a slight problem with his right arm . The blade hit the nerve and the pressure that he put on his shoulder after that , hurt it even more . He can't exactly feel his arm right now ."

"Pa- .. para -" Sam couldn't complete his word .

"It's temporary . It could be really bad if they hadn't fixed it in time . But now , it's just a temporary numbness ." She assured .

"How long till he regains the feelings ?" Sam asked .

"I don't know about it , couple of weeks , maybe more. That's a question that just his neurologist can answer ." She replied .

"When can I see him ? How is he doing ?" Sam knew Dean probably wasn't happy with his problem .

"Oh , you can't do that know , not until doctor Mancini let you leave your bed . And about your brother , I'm sorry , I haven't seen him , I can't tell you how is he doing ."She paused and checked his IV ."Alright , get some rest , maybe I can help you to see your brother after that. " she smiled .

Sam nodded and shut his eyes , waiting for his nurse to leave the room . Once he made sure she was gone and wouldn't come back , he sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment , waiting for the room to stop spinning. He needed to see Dean , so standing up , he started to walk slowly toward the door , and silently left it and took the elevator .Inside the elevator he remembered that he didn't know about Dean's ward or room , so he went to ER and asked the receptionist ."Hi , um , I'm looking for my brother , Dean Barnes ." He was happy to remember the last name above his bed .

"Ah , shouldn't you be in your bed ?" she asked suspiciously .

"No , the only thing that I should do is finding my brother , could you help me now ?" he asked harshly .

The girl behind the desk huffed and searched in her computer ." Third floor , room 304 . And it won't hurt to be a little polite ."

Sam cursed himself ."Sorry , I'm just worried , I shouldn't have talked to you like that . Thanks for your help , anyway ."

"It's alright , I understand . Be careful ." she smiled .

Sam took the elevator to the third floor and when he stood behind Dean's room , he wasn't sure if he should go in or not .He knew Dean could have been pissed off or even mad at him , he felt it was his fault .But he needed to see Dean , so he took a deep breath and walked into the room .Dean was scanning a magazine on his lap, flipping it with his left hand .He looked up at door's sound and his face split into a wide smile ."Hey , it's good to see your ugly face ."

"Shut up ." Sam smiled as he saw Dean's happy face .

" I was really starting to think about knocking that nurse out , she doesn't let me move an inch . "Dean put the magazine on the nightstand ."Wait , shouldn't you be in your bed ? Man you're concussed ."

"Oh , don't start it , I've heard it enough for 2 years . How are you feeling ?" Sam asked ,he wanted to hear the truth from Dean.

"I'm fine , you on the other hand were out the whole night . At least take a sit , I can't lift you up again if you faint here ."

"I won't faint ." Sam sat down on the chair ."Dean .. I .. I know about your arm ."

Dean raised his eyebrows ."Well, congrats then . Now you're officially an encyclopedia ."

"Dean ."

"What ? What do you want me to do ? Cry ? " Dean protested .

Sam shrugged ."You may wanna talk about it ."

Dean chuckled ."Huh...Thanks , but no thanks. Dude , you're such a girl. It's not a big deal ,it's not even permanent ."

"Don't tell me it doesn't bother you to don't feel your right hand , specially when you're right handed ." Sam scowled.

"You're getting offensive ,you know . I can use my left hand . And yeah , it's hard , but I'm not gonna kill myself for a temporary numbness ."

"Dean , you know I didn't mean it like that . I'm just worried , I wanna help ." Sam bit his lower lip .

"Thank you , but you won't be any help if you don't stop nagging . Man , it could be worse , at least I know it's gonna be fine , and believe me , it feels damn good to know that ."

"I'm really glad..."Sam smiled ."Umm , Dean ?"

"Ah , so , we're not done yet . "Dean rolled his eyes ." what else ?"

"I'm sorry .It's all my fault ."

"How come ?"

"I should've been more careful , if I hadn't been so careless ... and..and at the end , when I passed out . If you didn't have to carry me , you wouldn't hurt your shoulder ." Sam didn't look up at Dean .

"God , kill me now .Sam , IT. IS. _NOT_. permanent . Which means, it's gonna be fine . Besides , how could you avoid passing out ? It's not under your control ."

"Still my fault . Sorry ."

"OK . OK . apology accepted . Would you now drop it ? " Dean shook his head .

"You're unbelievable ." Sam shook his head .

"True ." He grinned ."So ? You think you'll be ready to leave here tonight ? Or you need to stay more ?"

"You kidding me right ?" Sam sulked ."Why should we leave here ?You can't do that ? you -"

"Sam , I'm not gonna stay in this bed for the next two weeks , so maybe my arm starts working . Hell , _they _wouldn't keep me here . I'm fine enough to leave here right now .I'm asking about _you _. You sure need to stay more , but as soon as you feel ready , we'll leave here , we've some job to finish , remember ?"

"No way .We won't get back to that damn house ."

"O yeah , we will . We -" Dean stopped talking as a nurse came into the room .

"I knew I could find you here ." she said , Sam almost jumped at her voice .

Dean chuckled. "So , you're the unlucky nurse , I feel for you ."

She looked at Dean and couldn't help but smile at him ."Is he always like this ? "

"Well , he has a concussion , which makes him a little worse . But I should ask you to excuse him , he can't stop being such a girl ."

" _He _is still here , you know . And if I'm a girl you're mother hen ."

"Oh , you can take him ." Dean looked at the nurse , who was laughing at their argument .

"I know you wanna stay , but really , you gotta lie down and rest , besides , your brother needs rest . Come on ." She pointed to the door .

" I meant what I said Sam ." Dean suddenly got serious ."You better be fine ."

"We'll talk about it later . Just please , rest for now ."

"Yeah , yeah , like I've any other choice ." Dean grabbed his magazine as Sam and his nurse walked out of the door .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did You want to see me , Dean ?" Doctor Sullivan's voice made him open his eyes .

"Hey Doc . Yeah . Actually I was wondering if I'm released ? You know , since there's nothing you can do for me , here . "

"And why do you exactly think that there's nothing we can do? " Sullivan asked with his arms crossed .

"You wanna tell me you can fix my shoulder more ? Cuz unless , I don't see anything here that you can do for me ." Dean shrugged with one shoulder .

Sullivan smiled ."I'm afraid not , but I think you should stay a couple days , we could run some tests and make sure there's nothing wrong with your shoulder ."

"Can't you do that today ? Cuz I don't think I'll stay anymore . I really need to get out of here ." Dean asked genuinely .

"We can do that , but I'm still against you to leave so soon . Your shoulder has been hurt pretty bad and lets face it , it's right that you're gonna be fine , but you can't use that arm, now. And I'm telling you , if you put any pressure on that shoulder again , I won't be able to refix it and you may - .. Well lets just say it may get damaged permanently ." He knew he was a little harsh , but he needed to make sure Dean knew the consequences of his decision .

Dean licked his lips. "I won't put any pressure on my arm , and believe me , I'd stay if I could , but I really have to go . Lives depend on it . I'm already wasting time by staying here . Although I have no other choice , since my brother is stuck here , as well ."

"Alright then , all I'm saying is you need to be careful and gentle with that shoulder for a while . I'll stabilize it for you before you leave, but you need to keep the sling ." the doctor nodded toward the sling holding Dean's arm ."And you better take your medications , they're not just painkillers , they'll help your nerve to heal ."

"You have my word .. and thanks ." Dean smiled gently .

...

Around the evening , Sam came back to Dean's room , fully dressed .

"Hey , you're ready ." Dean noted .

Sam was broody ."Yeah , I've been thinking about your words , you're right , we can't just leave it . That's why I'm gonna go and teach those bastared some lessons ."

"You and what army ?" Dean frowned .

"I'll find some way , I'll probably be back by morning ." Sam scratched his head .

"Shut up and wait outside for me to get changed , I'm out of here . We'll do it together ."

"NO Dean , you're not coming . "

"Like hell I'm not . Sam , if there's anyone who's gonna stay back , it'd be you . Now , go back to your bed or we'll do it together ."

"You can't even move your arm , how are you gonna hold a gun ?" Sam challenged .

"I'm not an invalid ." Dean looked at him irritated ."I can hold the gun with my left arm . I'm still better than you , even with one arm. I can take care of myself , so don't worry , I'm not gonna ask you to do that ."

Sam sat on the chair ."Dean , I didn't mean to upset you , and I know you can take care of yourself , and me as a matter of fact . Hell , you did in much worse situations . I just don't want to see you hurt anymore ."

"So stop giving me headaches ." Dean was still sulking . "I'm fine to leave here and I can finish this job , we'll do it together and after that we'll take some off ."

Sam rolled his eyes ."Alright , I hope you don't forget it tomorrow . You need any help with dressing ?"

"No Mommy , thanks . I've learned it some years ago ."

"Then I'm waiting outside , baby ."Sam grinned .

"Don't get too far ." Dean said after Sam .

Dean had to admit it wasn't an easy task to get dressed one handed , specially when the other was tightly attached to his chest , but it didn't mean he would ask for help , not when he needed to prove he was fine to go for a hunt .

"Alright , give me a second and we're free to go ." Dean said when he finally left he room, finding Sam leaning on the wall next to his door .

He walked toward a nurse ."Ella ." he called out ."I just wanted to say thanks ."

"You've checked yourself out , am I that boring ?" she teased .

"Oh honey , I wish I could stay here for the rest of my life ."Dean smiled ." But I've a job to do ."

"I know , just do me a favore , be careful . " she smiled back .

"I'll . Thanks , again ."

"Anything for you ." Ella winked .

"Wow , then we may see eachother later , huh ? You know , somewhere without those stupid rules about patients and nurses ." Dean grinned .

"Yeah maybe someday . You take care till then ." she smiled at Dean , who nodded and walked back toward Sam and they both started to leave the hospital .

"Give me the keys ." Sam demanded as they saw Impala .

"What ? forget it ."

"Dean , how're you gonna drive one handed ? "

"Just the way I drove to the hospital yesterday ." Dean opened the driver's side door .

"OK , you're able to do that , but It's illegal ." Sam stepped closer .

"No it's not... but fine , you can drive ." Dean said and passed Sam the keys .

Sam struggled not to grin at how petulant Dean sounded ."So where to ?" asked Sam as he turned the key in ignition .

"Motel , we need to do some research first . We have to find out who's our ghost , so we can get rid og her before everything else ." Dean mentioned .

"I don't think it's that easy ."

"Nothing is easy in our life . We have to find some way , though ." Dean moved in his seat to find a more comfortable position .

Sam felt worry by that ."You OK ?"

_'No, actually I feel like crap .'_ Dean thought , the numbness of his arm, _his right arm_ , wasn't really that easy to deal with and it wasn't just the numbness , the pain in his shoulder was killing him , but he didn't need to make Sam worry , not when he couldn't help him with that ."I'd be better if I was driving ." Dean changed the subject easily .

"Then I gotta say the steering wheel will miss you , cuz you're not gonna drvie till your doctor lets you ."

"Don't be so bossy . I'm not gonna let you drive my baby too long . "

...

Once they stepped in their room , Dean went straight to his duffel . Grabbing some clean clothes , he walked toward the bathroom .

"Where are you going ?" Sam asked .

Dean took a look at the bathroom and back to Sam ."I don't think researching needs more than one person . You do that and I'll take a bath ."

"No Dean , you can't take a shower with that arm ." Sam frowned .

"What the fuck ? You wanna say I shouldn't take a bath for like _one month_ ?" Dean chuckled ."I already stink ,man . You won't be able to approach me two days from now ."

"It's not gonna be one month and that's not what I mean , anyway . I just -"

"Look , doctor Sullivan showed me how should I open this thing , if I wanted to take a bath . So , easy there , I know what to do ."

"You sure you can do that ? You want me to help you ? It shouldn't be easy with - .. You know one arm ."

Dean rolled his eyes ."Sam , would you please stop reminding me that I have just _**one **_useful arm right now ? You really don't need to repeat that '_with one arm_ ' shit every 5 seconds . I can take care of myself , alright ? Just do your research , so we could get rid of them sooner ." he said and closed the door behind him, before Sam could say anything else .

Sam sat on a chair and scrubbed his face with his palms . He just wanted to help his brother. He knew he would be freaked out if he had to experience the thing that Dean was experiencing . He didn't want Dean to feel the same , but apparently _'being on his own'_ was all Dean wanted .  
_'Well , that makes perfect sense ,since he has always been on his own . He sure wanna prove that he's not disable because of a temporary injury .'_ Sam thought _.'Sounds like Dean ..Hell , I'd probably do the same .'_ he put his head on the table ._'It's just damn hard to sit here and watch him struggle for doing a simple task .'_

.

Dean was kinda mad at Sam . He didn't know how else should he tell that boy to stay back and let him do his own things . He hated to be reliant on the others. He was also exhausted .Taking a bath with one arm was hard , he couldn't lie to himself. Pain and numbness , he could get along with . But the fact that he had to move his own arm with his other hand was annoying .He felt frustrated that his right arm was not responding , and no matter how hard he tried , it just didn't obey his brain .He never knew an arm would be that heavy .He had taken a quick shower and he was more that exhausted of having to move a limp arm .

Making sure that his arm was safe and tight in sling , he stepped out of bathroom .He was ready for another argue with sam , but the sight in front of him changed his mind . Sam was fast asleep , his head on the table .Dean smiled at that , joy filling his hear which instantly got replaced by worry _.'What if he wasn't fine enough to leave the hospital .'_

He shook Sam's shoulder slightly ."Hey Sammy ... Sam.. Come on , wake up ."

Finally Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean ."What ?"

"I don't know what , are you alright ? You feel dizzy or something ?" Dean asked ,his brow furrowed in concern .

"No , I'm fine ." Sam replied , waking up slowly , he remembered their situation ."Oh , don't worry , I was just tired , I guess. And if it makes you feel better ,unlike you , I didn't check my self out . I'm out because I'm officially released ."

Dean blinked several times ."I'm convinced , just stop with lectures . Are you gonna do that research , or you're still feelling tired ?"

"I'm gonna do that now , the question is what are you gonna do ?" Sam retorted .

"You know ,actually you can do something unpleasent ,without expecting the others to be in the same misery .I'm gonna get some food .We haven't had a real food for two days ." he said .

"And I'm the one with lectures ? A simple answer about food would have covered it just fine .Be careful .That ghost is still out there and I'm pretty sure they're not happy with us ."

"Yeah , OK . ... And , don't open the door before making sure it's me ." Dean taunted .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.

* * *

_A/N : Alright everybody , I probably won't be able to update for a while . I'm sorry for that and I hope I fix everything and get back here sooner . Hope you don't give up on this story and please wait for me to come back! :D_

_Ahh , and in the meantime , it'd be nice to know what do you think of this fiction . :)  
_

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright , here I am . Sorry for the pretty long hiatus . I had some internet connection issues , along with lots of other things ! Anyway I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to finish updating this story and my other fiction regularly ! Hope you keep reading and like them _. :)

* * *

Still Fight - Chapter 6

.

_"You know ,actually you can do something unpleasant ,without expecting the others to be in the same misery .I'm gonna get some food .We haven't had a real food for two days ." Dean said ._

_"And I'm the one with lectures ? A simple answer about food would have covered it just fine .Be careful .That ghost is still out there and I'm pretty sure they're not happy with us ."_

_"Yeah , OK . ... And , don't open the door before making sure it's me ." Dean taunted ._

* * *

Half and hour later Sam called Dean ."Where are you ?"

"I'm heading back , why ?"

"Well I found out something about our ghost , I thought we could go and get rid of her first ." Sam informed .

"What about my food , I'm hungry ."

Sam could see Dean's sulk even behind the phone ."We can eat on the way ."

"Whatever .Hurry up , I'm out of the door . "

Sam opened the door and saw Dean waiting in the car .

"You really drove to the diner ?" he asked as he sat in the car .

"You already know the answer ." Dean said and bit his sandwich .

"It's two blocks away ."

"O , thanks for the information . Now , eat your food and shut up ."

"And you want me to let you drive to Abbey's house ?"

"Did I ask for your permission ? You're on the passenger side ."

"You'll kill me someday ."Sam grabbed his sandwich .

Dean put his sandwich down , igniting the engine , and put the car on gear. All with his left hand , which wasn't easy at all. "That probably would be my ghost , haunting you . Cuz clearly you'll kill me first ."

Sam was observing all Dean's efforts , but he didn't say a word , knowing he should give Dean his so needed space and time ."Where are we going exactly ? You didn't ask about Abbey at all ."

"I knew you would open up sooner or later."Dean glanced at Sam ." I didn't need to ask , though . I asked some people about Abbey and they told me where her house locates . I wasn't sure if her body is there , but you mentioned that . So .. "

"Dean , I was wondering why should they leave some witnesses go . You know , those guys you talked to earlier ." Sam asked as he was trying to enjoy his food at most , he couldn't help but feeling good and admitting that he really needed that sandwich .

"Well , Rob is a human , a really crazy one . I suppose he enjoys watching people's terror , as much as he enjoys torturing them ."

"And you think that's why they didn't come after us ?"

"I don't think so . I bet that psycho wants us dead , sooner than later . But he can't just show up and kill us , and Abbey ..Well she never appears in public ,and the _motel-room-trick_ won't work twice . I guess they're already scared ." Dean stopped the car in front of an old house ."People say this place is haunted ." he said, bending forward to take a look at the house out of the windshield .

"I just wanna know why they'd chosen us in the first place . They knew us well ." Sam eat the last bite of his sandwich .

"Exactly , I used to think they knew we're hunters , so they wanted us out of their way .But they didn't mention anything about it , and now , I doubt they even know who we really are ." Dean said the last word out of the car .

"Where should we look for her bones ? Is there anything I should know , before entering that house ?" Dean opened the trunk .

"In the basement . It's my best guess . She was killed there by her husband and he killed himself after that . "

"Why ?" Dean wrinkled his nose .

"She's betrayed him ." Sam shrugged .

"Uh huh.. Should we be worried about her husband , too ?"

"No , I don't think so , he's burnt himself ."

"Oach . He must have been really upset ." Dean passed Sam the shovel and grabbed the salt ,fuel and his shotgun ."I wish he would have done the same with his loyal wife .Why her bones is still in her house ? I mean how's that the others know about their deaths , but they didn't bother to bury her remaining ?"

"The local old articles say that they weren't the most normal couple even when they were alive . People were scared to approach their house ." Sam paused . "Maybe you should wait outside.. Getting thrown against walls is the last thing your shoulder needs ." He looked at Dean anxiously .

"I know , but there's no way I sit here and let you have all the fun ." Dean grinned . "Lets do it , Sammy . And you better be fast in digging ."

"Can I ask you to have your back to a wall at least ? "

"Sure .You can ask me anything Sammy . " Dean thought for a second ."OK , not anything ." he corrected .

Sam smothered his laugh as they walked down the stairs to the basement . "Well well , Apparently we don't need your skills in digging . " Dean said as they saw Abbey's bones in a hole .

"Her husband must have forget to fill the grave ."

"Or somebody has opened it before us ." Dean frowned ."Someone like a psycho killer ."

"Oh no ." Sam grumbled .

"Oh yes . Her skull is missing . I guess you know where should we look for it ." Dean covered the bones with salt and feul and burnt them .

Sam rubbed the back of his head ."It explains why she isn't anywhere around . She's safe ."

"For now ."Dean completed for him ."Once we get back to that psycho's place , we could find the bone and burn it ."

"We need a plan ."

"Sure , but we need to hurry . What's your idea ?"

"Umm , I think we should get back to Rob's house and find the skull first , we'll think about Rob later ."

"You think ? Is _that _your _plan _?" Dean burst out laughing ."Man ,I bet you're still concussed ."

"OK , what about me distracting them while you're looking for that skull ." Sam added .

Dean shook his head ."No way . I'm not gonna let you do that , you could get yourself killed ."

"You got a better idea ? We have to do this. We'll be able to finish it really soon , if we're lucky."

"And when have we ever been lucky ?"Dean frowned .

"Dean , you know this is the best way , and the only way for that matter ."

"Whatever. It's still a bad idea ." Dean walked toward the passenger side and tossed the keys to Sam .

Sam looked at him in shock , seeing Dean giving up his car keys voluntarily was weird enough to scare him ."Are you alright ? You just... Why do you want me to drive ?"

"I'm fine . You said I shouldn't drive one handed , didn't you ? Besides , I'm not an idiot , I know we need to hurry and I'm not exactly the fastest person around . Now get in the car before I change my mind ."

Sam put the shovel and the other stuff in the trunk and sat on the driver seat , heading for the Rob's place .

...

"I hate your plan ." Dean grumbled .

"Why ? Because we have to leave your baby here ?" Sam smiled as he closed the door . They parked impala far from Rob's house , so hopefully they could aprroach without attracting any attention .

"Shut up . You know what I mean . I still think I could distract them better ." Dean said back.

"Dean , as much I'm trying to give you your space , I had to remind you that you don't need to hurt that shoulder anymore ."

"And you don't need to get yourself killed ." Dean retorted .

"I won't . They're angry , alright . But I'm not tied to a chair this time . I can defend myself ."

Dean glared at him ."Do I need to remind you that they have no idae about fair play ? "

"Still our only option . "They stopped as they saw the house ." Just be fast in finding that bone . And for God's sake , be careful ."

"That should be my line ." Dean glanced at Sam ."Really Sam . You let them hurt you , I'll tell everybody what did you do last week in Charleston . And I mean _everybody_ ."

Sam stared at him in disbelief ."Dean , we made a deal ."

"And I just added a footnote ."Dean shrugged ."Go on . I'm taking the other way ."

Sam didn't argue anymore , he sighed and silently walked toward the house . It was already past midnight , and for once he was happy that Rob was a human and needed to rest .

Not knowing what else to do , Sam started toward the basement , but before he reaching the stairs , he felt the temperature dropped . Turning around , he found Abbey standing there , glaring at him fiercely .

Sam could hear Dean's sarcastic note in his head and he just repeated aloud ."OH , so you're the watchdog , huh ?"

"Smart-ass .. I thought it's your brother's thing ." she said dryly .

"Well , he's the one who raised me , he had thought me everything ." Sam was trying to avoid the fight as long as possible .

"And he'll be the one who's gonna bury you ." she said viciously , changing her position in a blink .

Sam turned around and shoot her instantly as he felt her behind him .

"She looked down at her chest for a second before looking up at Sam again ."I'm not gonna disappear , you know ? You just killed an innocent girl ."

At that thought Sam swallowed to clear the lump clogging his throat . Cursing himself , he closed his eyes in sorrow , which he immediately regretted as he felt Abbey's hand on his chest and flew toward the wall .'_Please Dean , find that bone sooner ._' he thought for a second , and stood up again .

...

In the other side of house, Dean finally found a room , looking more like a lab . Digging into drawers and cabinets , he found much more than one skull . "Just perfect ." he gathered them all in the sink in a corner of room and poured salt and fuel on them . Just when he was going to light them , he felt a searing pain in his lower back , where a knife has landed .Turning around he saw Rob standing in the door frame , ready to throw another knife . Dean ducked immediately and hid behind a table . Reaching for the knife he silently thanked God for his thick leather jacket , which had taken the brunt of the attack .

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?" asked Rob entering the room .

"Cleaning your mess ." Dean replied as he changed his position quietly ,without getting too far from the sink .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's the last chapter . Hope you enjoy it . :)_

* * *

_In the other side of house Dean finally found a room which was more like a lab . Looking into drawers and cabinets , he found more than one skull . "Just perfect ." he gathered them all in the sink in a corner of room and poured salt and fuel on them . Just when he was going to light them , he felt a searing pain in his lower back , where a knife has landed .Turning around he saw Rob standing in the door frame , ready to throw another knife . Dean ducked immediately and hid behind a table . Reaching for the knife he silently thanked God for his thick leather jacket , which had taken the brunt of the attack ._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing ?" asked Rob entering the room ._

_"Cleaning your mess ." Dean replied , changing his position quietly , but not getting too far from the sink ._

* * *

"The girl is already dead , isn't she ?" Sam asked .

"Oh , yeah , you killed her . She just died . Ah and for the record , she really couldn't believe it , she was really upset ." Abbey smirked .

Sam breathed heavily , ignoring the bile in his throat ."Then I've nothing to lose , I guess . This may not kill you , but I'm sure it'll funking hurt and will slow you ." he said and suddenly he shoot again .

Abbey lost her balance for some second and though she was trying so hard to don't show the pain , she stopped right there for some more seconds , then she looked back at Sam and moved her hand , throwing Sam's gun away .Sam stepped back , looking for another weapon , but Abbey was faster as she appeared beside him grabbing his throat . Sam's lung were shouting for air but all his efforts were in vain as he felt he was losing the battle . _'God , Dean's gonna be mad .' _Remembering Dean's name , he wished Dean was alright , it shouldn't have taken so long to find a bone and burn it . Sam closed his eyes as he thought about Dean and just remembered he hadn't seen Rob at all ._'What if he has Dean , what if Dean is already d-'_ he shook his head mentaly ._'Dean have to be fine , he just have to .'_ and with that thought he heard Abbey's cry and felt the grip on his throat loosened . He opened his eyes to find himself on his knees and Abbey crying like crazy before her limp body hit the ground ."Thank God ." he said loud and again heard Dean's voice in his head saying_ 'Call me Dean .'_

...

"I should've killed you when I had the chance ." Rob said as he came into Dean's view .He didn't expect Dean's leg that near ,though . He yelped when he felt the kick and hit the grond hard .

"Actually , you didn't have the chance at all ." Dean panted and grabbed the lighter and lightened the bones .

Rob yelled with anger and pushed Dean away , Dean reluctantly reached for his gun and shoot . Not wanting to kill a human , he aimed for the wall , just to scare Rob . Rob shifted and kicked Dean in the arm , causing Dean to lose his grip and his gun fell on the ground out of his reach, he grasped his right arm as the pain in his shoulder had decided to increase every second ._'Sam , you better show up faster .'_ he thought before reaching for Rob's foot and bringing him down .

...

"Oh Dean ." Sam jumped to his feet , but stopped when he realized he didn't know where to go . As if on cue , he heard a gun shot ."Oh Dean ." he repeated and ran toward to sound .

Taking the long corridor he found a room , looking like a lab . Dean and Rob were both on the ground struggling to grasp the abandoned gun or win the fight in some other way . Of course Rob had a strong advantage as Dean was practically fighting with one hand .

"You really think you can defeat me with a useless arm ? " Rob beat Dean in the stomach with his elbow and Dean instantly kicked him with his leg ."I still have two useful legs and another arm ." he panted as Rob yelled in pain and fell back ." You gonna move your ass any time soon Sammy ?" Dean called out .

Sam shook his head to send his shock away and knelt beside Dean .

"Not me , you dumb-ass . Knock him out ." Dean said , trying to protect his now free numb arm with his other hand .

Sam grabbed a poke he had seen earlier and turning toward Rob he hit it hard to his head .

"Eww ." Dean grimaced as Rob passed out with a groan ."Is he still alive ?"

"I don't care .If he's not, then he'd be the second human I killed today , and compared to the other one , he deserves to die ." Sam said flatly , but Dean could hear the true sadness in his voice .

"What are you talking about ?" Dean tried to sit up , but it was too hard with an injured back , a totally numb arm and a hand busy with protecting it .So he decided that lying down a little longer wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I killed that girl ... I'm an idiot , I shot her . I wanted to send Abbey away , but I was to busy to remember she was inside an innocent girl's body ." Sam said , his voice a combination of sorrow and anger .

"What ? You couldn't do that , Sam ."

"But I did , Dean . I killed an innocent girl ." Sam roared .

"Whoa , easy . Listen to me ."Dean grabbed Sam's wrist ." You literally couldn't do that . I mean how could you kill someone with rock-salt ? It hurt like a bitch , I know . But it's not deadly .Believe me , I'm speaking out of experience ."

Sam stared at him in confusion , remembering what experience Dean was talking about made him feel guilty and ashamed , but that wasn't the point , and he suddenly got what Dean was saying ."O My God... She's still alive . I didn't kill her ." the sadness in his voice was replaced by joy .

"Yes , but I guess she needs to go to hospital . We should call 911 . And tie this beast , this lab alone is enough to keep him in jail for the rest of his pathetic life ." Dean said indignantly ."Now , a little help here , would you ?"

Feeling guilty again for not considering Dean's situation , Sam help Dean to sit up ."O God , No ."

"What ?" Dean looked at him .

"Your back . You're stabbed ." Sam gasped .

"Stabbed ?" Dean's eyes widened ."Come on Sammy , it's barely a scratch ."

"Yeah , maybe with your definition of scratch ." Sam frowned .

"At least my shoulder is fine ."Dean paused ."Umm , could you help me to put my arm back in this sling ?"his voice was hardly audible .

Sam tried so hard to hide his shock and concern . He felt it should be really bad that Dean actually asked for his help with that arm ."Sure ." He warily caught Dean's arm in his hand and as it was his first time after that incident , he was feeling a hard pain in his chest when he saw how limp his brother's arm was. The fact that Dean was helping Sam with his other hand was even more heart wrenching . "Dammit , No ."

"What now ?" Dean asked wearily .

"Dean, your arm is bleeding ." Sam informed .

"What ? Really ?" Dean looked down at his arm , blossoming bloodstain soaking through his sleeve ._' Terrific . It better be a scratch .' _."Oh , it's not that bad ." he said , shaking his head .

"O , yeah ? And how do you know that ?"

"Because it doesn't feel bad ." Dean grinned despite his angst .

Sam sighed ."Dean , You can't feel your arm _at all _."

Dean's grin faded ."OK, you don't need to remind me that , every 2 seconds . It's pretty obvious to me ...It's really not that bad . It's not bleeding heavily .We need to get out of hear faster , go find some rope , we need to tie him . I'll call 911 ."

Realising Dean had a point Sam reluctantly left him to find a rope .He could hear Dean talking to someone , giving information about everything Rob had done and about his place . By the time he came back to the room with rope , Dean gave them a fake name and hung up . "Hurry up , they'll be here in 10 minutes ."

Sam nodded ."Do you think we should check up on that girl ?"

"Sam , we don't have time . They'll help her . Don't worry . Let's just hope she doesn't remember us .Cuz then FBI will have one more reason to look for us ."

They left the house and walked away as fast as they could , or at least as fast as Dean could . Because at that moment , walking was taking supreme effort .By the time they sat on the car they could hear siren approaching the house .

Sam started the engine as Dean leant back and closed his eyes ."Back to motel ?"

"Yeah , we need to take care of you wounds .And we'll go to hospital if you need to ."Sam responded .

Dean opened his eyes ."Yeah , and we'll tell them we got involved in another bar fight .You're genius sometimes , you know that ?"

"I'm always genius ."

"Yeah ,if you say so , specially now with this plan."Dean chuckled ."We need to leave this town sooner .I'll see a doctor in the next town , though ."he added seriously .

Sam's stared at him ."Do you ?"

"Yes Sam . I really need this arm . I need to make sure I'll have it back ." Dean shut his eyes again ._'I **need **this arm back , you hear me ? You better don't start a game with me now .' _he silently said to whoever may have listened up there .It was just two days and it was getting really annoying , thinking of having no feelings for two more weeks was making him feel cold , but thinking of having a permanent paralyzed arm was something different , something scary . It wasn't even an option ._ 'OK ,it's not gonna happen .It's gonna be fine .I really need to distract myself .' _with that thought , Dean opened his eyes ."You know , I think we're lucky ."

Sam startled with Dean's voice .He was lost in his thoughts , knowing what Dean was thinking about , and not being able to help, was killing him ."OK , Random ? How ?"

"Well , Rob was really dumb . you know , he was able to summon a ghost, he could have an army . But all he had was a vengeful spirit who was busy with her own business ."Dean explained .

Sam thought for a second ."Maybe he was afraid he couldn't control them ."

Dean nodded in agreement ."Yeah maybe , but it still means he was an idiot . I just wish he wasn't a human , so we could make sure things like this would never happen again ."

"Let's hope those cops do a good job for a change.""

"That's hard to imagine ."Dean grinned ."O No..Turn the car around ."

Sam looked scared ."Why ?"

"We forgot to ask him why he'd chosen us in the first place ." Dean smirked .

Sam laughed ."Damn it.. We're too far . But we could make a call when we got to the next town ."

Dean chuckled ."Just don't forget to do that . It's important . It feels weird to know someone is after us without knowing about our job . I think we should've told him , it wasn't fair to him ."

Sam stopped the car in front of their room ."Let's take care of your wounds , first . We could make a business card after that . You know , so villains would know us better ."

"Sounds good to me . Winchester Bros ."Dean got out of the car ."You know what's the good point about my arm ? At least I won't feel anything when you patch me up ."

"I really admire your optimism ." Sam closed the door , but then bent and looked inside the car."Hey Dean , your sandwich is still there . Do you want to take it while I'm working on you ?"he grinned .

"Oh my dinner . "Dean whined ."You owe me a big breakfast , Sammy ."

Sam laughed ."A breakfast in bed ?"

"O , no , It's not our anniversary , yet ." Dean taunted back , as they entered their room and Sam closed the door behind .

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.


End file.
